Merlin Season 6 Episode 13 - Ritual of the Three Souls - part 2
by AnyaHartwig
Summary: Finale Part 2: Merlin tries to save Arthur. Sorry! Perhaps a bit too much heartbreaking bromance.
1. Chapter 1

As Merlin wakes up, it's already noon. His head hurts. When he sits up, he looks into the face of an old man. He frightens. The old man sits opposite to him at a fire. He has long white hair and a long white beard. A large pot hangs over a fire, in which a deliciously smelling soup is cooking. Merlin's stomach answers immediately. "Sit down beside me. You need to eat something." Merlin shakes his head and looks around. It is about an hour walk to the camp. "I have no time, but thank you." "That was not an offer." And like a command, a bowl of soup flies into his hands. As Merlin looks back to the old man, his eyes just change their color. "Sit down beside me, Emrys. I know what you came for. There is still plenty of time. Now is time to eat and time to listen." Merlin opens his mouth to reply to something, but then he walks to the old man by the fire and sits down.

While Merlin is eating, the old man starts to talk. "My name is Havgan. I am one of the druids of Albion. And I'm here to warn you. This place is something special. You shouldn't be here. But now it is too late." Puzzled, Merlin looks at him. "Why? What's wrong with me?" The old man smiles. "Emrys. Throughout my life, I read in the stars. My whole life I've been watching you. I have accompanied you." Merlin puts his plate on the floor. "You have accompanied me? But I don't know you." "No? Well, did you never asked yourself who taught you to read and write? You grew up in a small village. That's unusual, isn't it?" Merlin shakes his head. "My mother taught me that." The old man smiles. "Really? Rather, I think you can't remember it. I always knew how to cover my tracks." Merlin looks at him thoughtfully. "Indeed, I don't remember you."

Havgan extends his hand. "Merlin, I've lived in your village. I've been watching you for many years. Until you went to Camelot to face your destiny. And now we meet again." He sadly shakes his head. "I tried to prevent it. Surely you have wondered why you've never heard of this place or why it doesn't attract you, like all the other magicians?" Merlin nods. "The answer is simple. I put a spell on you. All these years I tried to keep you away from here. Unfortunately in vain."

The old druid pauses before he adds. "Merlin, this place is dangerous for Arthur as well as for you." Merlin finds it strange. "But why? What is so dangerous here? "The old man sighs." This sacrificial stone in the center of the stone circle is cursed. Mordred knows that if he sacrifices Arthur here, then a big part of the magic passes to him. So far no one has been able to perform the ritual totally. But was it started, it can hardly be stopped. The sacrificial stone lives a life of its own. If you try to stop the ritual, the stone will try everything to stop you."

Merlin shakes his head. "What?" Havgan continues. "In the moment you enter the stone circle, you're in range of the stone. It will try to seduce you. It will show you pictures. It will use magic. Your own magic. Mordred has chosen Arthur as the third victim by placing him on the sacrificial stone. If it is necessary, the stone will kill Arthur with your magic. Merlin, the sacrificial stone has access to everything in its catchment area."

Merlin is shocked. "But why?" The old man breathes through. "A part of the power of the souls will be redirected directly to the Goddess of the Old Religion. Mordred will receive a lot of magic. But the Goddess will claim her part. The stone is in her service. And the Goddess will fight for Arthur's soul." Merlin nods. "She will lose this fight." "Merlin, don't underrate this! The Old Religion is very powerful in this place. It can make you to do things that you don't want. I had my reasons to keep you away from here. Merlin, Mordred must not win! You must not enter the stone circle! Don't you understand that? If you enter the stone circle, you've already lost!" Merlin jumps up. "But how can I save Arthur?"

The old man smiles. "We should talk about that. Come here. Sit down next to me. This fight of religions must come to an end today." Merlin sits next to the old man. "You only have one chance. You have to use your magic to save Arthur. And you have to do it outside of the stone circle. And you have to reveal yourself. You have to reveal your magic. The people need to see that Arthur trusts a magician. Only then, they will let him leave the stone circle." Merlin nods. "I understand." The old man smiles. "And Merlin, Arthur must leave the stone circle. Merlin, only when the ritual has ended, you can enter the stone circle. Only when the ritual has ended, the danger is over." He sighs. "And it doesn't end until it is completed by Mordred. That must not happen! Or Arthur has left the stone circle or Mordred has canceled the ritual. Merlin, only then you can enter the stone circle. Promise me!" Merlin nods. "I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

The Queen of Camelot and King Lot are together in a tent. Sir Leon and Sir Galahad are with them. The tent is located outside the forest in which the meeting of the druids takes place. The camp of the druids and their families around the stone circle is bounded from one side by the lake. The other side is surrounded by the soldiers of the united army. There is no escape.

Together they stand at a small table and look down at a map until the moment as Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival arrive. Gwen looks up pleased and embraces the long-lost friend. "Sir Gwaine! Nice to see you again. Although the reason for this is less encouraging." The knight smiles. "Good to be back. Good to be knight again." He bows before King Lot. "Your Highness." The king nods. "We are now complete. Let's consider how we can free King Arthur." King Lot points at a map. "This is the camp of the kidnappers. And here is the stone circle. We have to fight our way through the entire camp to get there. The stone circle with the sacrificial stone is shielded on the other side by a lake. From there, we can't approach."

The Queen is horrified. "Through the whole camp? But as far as I know, there are also many women and children." King Lot nods. "They use the families as a shield. If we want to save Arthur, we have no choice." Sir Gwaine isn't very enthusiastic. "That's not very reassuring." He looks up at the others. "Is it true that the people there have magic?" Gwen nods. "According to Merlin, they have." Now it is King Lot, who is surprised. "According to Merlin?" He looks around. "Where is he?" The Queen breathes through. "He single-handedly tries to save his King and to prevent the slaughter." King Lot shakes his head. "This stubborn .. this is suicide!" Sir Leon nods. "I agree with you. But if we attack now, we might be able to save him, too." Sir Percival nods as well. "We should attack as soon as possible. Now it is bright, but if we wait until it gets dark, the magicians have the advantage."

Sir Gwaine thinks about the situation. Then he looks up at Gwen. "What did Merlin say about that?" Gwen looks into the round. "He said we should give him time. He tries to convince this people to a peaceful solution." Sir Gwaine nods. "Then we should wait." Now the others look at him in astonishment. "Sir Gwaine? We are supposed to wait? What are we supposed to wait? That Arthur is sacrificed and and Merlin is killed?" Now Sir Galahad interferes. "I know Merlin. If he says we should give him time, we should do that." King Lot shakes his head. "He is a servant and yes he is a physician. But what can he do? Is he thinking that if he asks the people nicely, they'll let Arthur go?" Sir Leon nods in agreement. "Besides, how long should we wait? What if we wait here and our King is sacrificed in the meantime?" Before Gwen can say something, Lord Ryan enters the tent.

"We still have enough time. The ritual will take place only to the constellation. And the constellation is not until midnight. Mordred wants to perform the ritual of the three souls, he must wait." All turn around. King Lot looks at him. "And who are you, if I may ask? And how do you know that?" Lord Ryan steps closer. "My name is Lord Ryan, Your Highness. I accompany Sir Gwaine. And I've informed me. Besides I am a physician and know a little about astronomy. The right moment for the ritual is today at midnight."

He smiles. "And I also know Merlin. If he says he needs time, we should give him time. We can still attack. But should only exist the slightest chance to prevent this war, we should use it." Gwen nods approvingly. "Well said Lord Ryan. Maybe we can first try to negotiate and send a messenger to the camp. I want to resolve this conflict peacefully. In the camp are women and children, they are completely uninvolved. But if we attack, they will defend themselves. It will be a slaughter on both sides. Let us try to prevent this." King Lot is surprised. "Good. As you wish. I will send a messenger to the camp."


	3. Chapter 3

"Slept well, My Lord?" Mordred looks scornfully down at the King, who lies on the stone. "Or was it too hard? I beg your pardon. Next time I'll let you get some pillows." He grins maliciously. Arthur slowly opens his eyes. He looks right into the sun. It blinds him. Mordred makes one step closer to the stone. His body gives a little shade. Blinking Arthur looks up at Mordred.

"Mordred. Have you come to kill me?" Mordred laughs. "Not yet, my King. Not yet. We still have some time." He looks around. "But I must say, I'm disappointed. Where is he, your little loyal fool? Where's Merlin?" Arthur closes his eyes. That's a good question. Again and again he is tempted to call Merlin with his crystal. But he still can control himself. "He won't come. He knows that he has to protect Camelot. And not only me." Mordred laughs loud and nasty. "You know as well as I do, that that isn't true. He will come and try to rescue you. And then he will die."

Mordred runs around the stone. Instantly the sun burns relentlessly in the King's face. "Isn't that funny? Today Camelot will be destroyed, you will die and Emrys will accompany you." Then he bends down to Arthur. "And do you know what is the best? You will die with the knowledge that all is lost." He laughs again. "If Merlin appears here, and we both know he will, he can't prevent the attack on the camp. From this massacre, from this slaughtering of children and women Camelot will never recover. If Merlin doesn't come, I will perform this ritual. Then I'm invincible and I will also destroy Camelot. Isn't that wonderful! Whatever Merlin does he can only lose."

Arthur shakes his head. "Merlin will find a way. We will stop you." Mordred's laughter dies. "Your faith in your servant is really heart-warming, but completely useless. He has no chance." He looks around. "You know, this is a special place. It is not only a stone circle where people offer their sacrifices to the Old Religion. It is the stone on which you lie. It is not just a rock. No, it possesses its own powers." He grins. "Only the druids know of these powers. And your friend is not a Druid."

He grins again. "I'm afraid you're hoping in vain. You will die, Camelot will go down and Emrys will accompany you. He will die with the knowledge that everything he did was for nothing." Maliciously laughing, he leaves the King lying on the stone. The King has his eyes still closed. What if Mordred is right? He tugs at his bonds. If he could only free himself. But all he achieves, is that the iron shackles cut painfully into his wrists. Despair rises. Despair and anger.

"Stop it!" Arthur winces. Carefully he opens his eyes and looks into the face of Pelleas. "Stop tugging at your shackles! You won't help Emrys this way." Arthur swallows. "You again." The young druid nods. "I've brought you some more water. You need to drink." He gently lifts Arthur's head, holding the cup to his lips. "Don't give up! And don't despair!" Greedily the King empties the cup. "Listen to me! Don't give up! You need to stay awake and you have to keep your mind together. If you now despair and act thoughtlessly, Mordred has already won. Keep calm. The ritual will go on at midnight today. Until then, you need to stay calm." He nods encouragingly.

At this moment Mordred comes back. "Hey, you! Get out! Who allowed you to bring him some water?" Pelleas winces. "I have to go. Hold on!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Your Highness?" King Lot looks around to the servant who has just entered the tent. "Your Highness, the messenger that you have sent to the camp, has just returned." King Lot looks at Queen Gwen. "Then bring him here." The servant hesitates. "My Lord, this won't work. He's dead. They have tied him dead on the horse and sent it back." King Lot nods. "The answer was clear." He looks back to the servant. "You may go. Ensure his funeral." The servant bows and leaves the tent. Sir Leon sighs. "My Lady, King Lot. It dawns already. We should attack as long as there is still a remaining light." Gwen shakes her head and sits down on a chair next to the table. "I'm sorry. Has he family?" King Lot nods. "I'll make sure that his family is supplied."

Gwen nods. She swallows. "Then we have no choice?" She looks at Lord Ryan and Sir Gwaine. "Still no message from Merlin?" Both shake their heads. "No, My Lady." She looks up at King Lot and Sir Leon. "Sir Leon, make everything ready for battle." The knight nods. "I'm sorry." Gwen nods. King Lot nods as well. "I'll strengthen your combat ranks with my army." He turns around and gives instructions to one of his knights. Sir Gwaine breathes through. "Please, it'sn't lost everything. We still have some time. Don't give Merlin up!" King Lot walks back to the table. "Merlin is lost. He was doomed from the beginning. What could he have done? I know that he loves his King. But that was madness .. " Sir Galahad looks from the Queen to King Lot. "My Lady, please. Tell them!" Gwen sighs. "We will make everything ready for battle. But we won't attack!"

Horrified Sir Leon and Sir Percival look at her. "My Lady, it is getting dark. We must attack, we have no choice!" King Lot looks at her also. "Your knights are right." Gwen shakes her head. "You would be right, if they would know all the details. But there is something that they don't know." She looks at Sir Gwaine, Sir Galahad and Lord Ryan. All three men hold their breath. "Enough of this hiding game. It has taken far too long. We should have announced it long ago." She takes a deep breath. "It is Merlin. He is much more than he seems. He is a sorcerer. Perhaps the most powerful sorcerer who walks on earth. If one man can save Arthur and prevent this war, then it is Merlin."

King Lot opens his mouth in astonishment. "He's what? You are joking? Aren't you?" The Queen rises. "No, it's true. Merlin is a sorcerer and he protects Arthur as long as they know each other." Sir Leon and Sir Percival breathe deeply. "Then I finally understand why Arthur has changed the laws." Sir Leon is still stunned. On the contrary, Sir Petrcival looks at Sir Gwaine and Sir Galahad. "You knew? Didn't you? You knew and didn't tell me!" He sadly shakes his head. Gwen looks at him. "They couldn' weren't allowed to tell anyone. We had to protect Merlin. I only tell you now to explain why we need to trust Merlin. We have to give him some more time."

King Lot is angry. "Why do I find out this now? You should have told me at your arrival!" Accusingly he looks at the Queen of Camelot. "Do you have any more secrets? Then it would be time to inform me!" Gwen shakes her head. "I'm sorry. I beg your pardon. I don't have no more secrets. And I'm really grateful for your support." King Lot nods. "Fine. Then we should now adjust the new plans." Together they look back on the map.


	5. Chapter 5

Mordred shouts at Pelleas again. "You, I asked you a question! And I expect an answer!" Mordred's eyes change color and the young druid is thrown to the ground. Mordred walks up to him. Pelleas looks anxiously at him. "So? Who allowed you to bring him something to drink?"

"That was me." Morderd turns around. Behind him in the stone circle stands Havgan, one of the upper druids. Mordred smiles malignant. "I should have known. I should have known, that you are here." The old druid looks down at Pelleas. "Stand up. Go to my tent. Run!" The young druid looks from Havgan to Mordred. Mordred nods. "Get out!" He struggles to his feet and runs away.

"Havgan. You know that you can't stop me. I'm already much more powerful than you." The old druid relies heavily on a stick. I don't intend to stop you. I'm located in the stone circle. I know the secret of the stone." He smiles. "Just as you know it." Mordred grins. "You are smart. But I'm smarter. If you don't want to stop me, what do you want then?" The old man sighs. "I want to prevent this war." Mordred laughs out loud. "For this old man, it is far too late. The Queen of Camelot will attack tonight. You know it as well as I do." Havgan shakes his head. "But you will be responsible for the death of hundreds of innocent people, families with children." Mordred shrugs. "Why should I care about other people's suffering?"

Havgan looks at him. "But I thought you wanted to free the magic? I thought you wanted to put an end to the tyranny?" Mordred laughs out loud again. "You and I, we both know that's a lie. All I want is the power of this ritual and to destroy Camelot at the same time." Havgan shakes his head. "I suspected it. But I had not believed it yet." Mordred smiles. "You should better go now. And keep away your young druid of my victim. You should use the time to prepare for the fight if you don't want to die." He grins nasty, turns around and leaves the old druid.

Havgan goes up to the sacrificial stone on which the King of Camelot still lies. Arthur has followed the conversation. Since the sun no longer blinds him, he opened his eyes. He looks at the old druid. "Then I have to thank you for the water?" The old man smiles. "No, you have to thank Pelleas. I actually had forbidden him to come here. But the boy does rarely what I tell him." Arthur swallows. "I thought .." "What did you think?" "I thought .. I hoped that you would help me. Seems I was wrong."

The old man shakes his head. "I can't. Mordred is too powerful. He accepts me here just because he doesn't want to provoke the displeasure of the others. But I can't stop him. Only someone else can do that." He looks into the eyes of the King. "He's in the camp. He's a good man. I hope you really deserve his loyalty and friendship. I don't know you, Arthur Pendragon. But if I can believe him, you will bring us peace and freedom." Arthur looks at him in surprise. "I .." The old druid turns around and leaves. Before leaving the stone circle completely, he looks at him again. "He trusts you. I hope you don't disappoint him." Then he disappears into the trees.


	6. Chapter 6

Impatiently Merlin is running back and forth in Havgan's tent, as suddenly a young man enters. Puzzled, he looks at him. "I'm sorry. But Havgan told me that I should go into his tent. Of course I'll leave you immediately. I beg your pardon." Merlin looks at him. The boy turns around to leave the tent, as Havgan enters. "It's time." He looks at Merlin. "Emrys? Are you ready?" Merlin nods. Pelleas looks speechless from Havgan to Merlin.

The old druid smiles. "The preparations for the ultimate sacrifice have begun. There will be a large meeting around the stone circle. Everybody wants to see the sacrifice of the King. This is your chance. You only have this one. Use it." Then he looks at Pelleas. "Come on, let's go." The young druid nods. Then he follows the upper druid out of the tent. As Havgan reaches the stone circle, he sees that he was right. Around the sacrificial stone, a large crowd has gathered. In the middle of the crowd is Mordred. He smiles relaxed. "Friends. Now it won't take much longer. In two hours we will have done it. Then the time has come. Then the sun, the moon and the earth will have taken their special constellation. Then Alvarr will kill the King. Only then will we be free." The crowd cheers and bawls.

Arthur lies on the sacrificial stone in the center of the stone circle. He has closed his eyes again. For a moment he tried to look at the people around him. But he couldn't stand the hatred of the people for long. Two hours. So he has to live for another two hours. Where's Merlin? The old man said that he is already in the camp. And then there is Gwen. How long will she be able to delay the attack on the camp? He sighs quietly to himself. The crowd around him doesn't notice. The people are completely wild. They have suppressed all doubts. They celebrate their festival. Happily they wait for the big moment.

Suddenly a voice penetrates into the minds of all these people. "Arthur? Can you hear me?" It is Merlin and he calls his King in his mind. For a moment, all participants are perplexed. Then they burst into laughter. Above all, Mordred. Then he responds in Arthur's place. "Emrys, nice that you're with us. But you should know that only people with magic can speak in their minds. I thought you were smarter than that." Again laughter follows. But Merlin doesn't stop. "Arthur? Please you must answer me. Trust me." The laughter is now deafening. "Emrys, where were you? I've been waiting for you."

Suddenly, it's deathly quiet. Laughter is frozen on their faces. The people look around. Stunned, they look at each other. Mordred turns to Arthur. "How is that possible?" He looks down at Arthur. But the King doesn't answer. Instead, it is once again Merlin, who communicates with his King in his mind. "My Lord, it is good to hear your voice." The King smiles. "I can give that back to you. But why .." Before he can ask him, it is Merlin, who again takes the floor. "I thought it's time to show the people here that you don't despise the magic. That you have accepted me, a sorcerer. That you have accepted my magic. And that you have no fear to use it yourself." Arthur shakes his head. "No, don't do that. Go home! You have to protect the Kingdom. You have to protect Gwen. If you reveal yourself here, there is no way back. Everyone will know who you are. Then you're an easy target. Camelot needs you."

The people around the stone circle are still silent. Silently and helpless they look around. These aren't the words of the King, which they had expected. These aren't the words of a murderer. These aren't the words of a King who wants to kill all the magicians and who banishes the magic for the rest of life. Confused they look in the round. Only Mordred's angry. He wasn't prepared for that. He didn't expect that. Why can the King communicate in this way? Furious, he screams: "Come out Emrys! Come on out and free your King! Come here to me in the stone circle!" But Merlin simply ignores him. Instead, he speaks again with Arthur. "Arthur, you know that I could never let you die. I would rather give my life for you."

Mordred shouts angrily: ""Come out! Why are you hiding, you coward? Come out!" He realizes what's going on. They great encouragement of the people of the camp decreases. In its place now doubt is in their faces. If he is not watching, they will turn against him. He screams again. "Come out Emrys! Show yourself!" Now it's Arthur, who interferes worried: ""Don't do that! This is too dangerous! They are far too many!" Stunned they look at the King in the center of the stone circle. The mighty King of Camelot indeed worries about a sorcerer.


	7. Chapter 7

With discomfort Alvarr has experienced the last minute. What happens here? Yes, the King has changed the laws during the last weeks. And obviously he is a friend of a wizard. But he is and remains a Pendragon. Too many people with magical abilities had to die due to the Pendragons. Today is the moment for revenge. Arthur must die. The ritual must be performed. But until the constellation are still nearly two hours. Sceptically he takes the sacrificial dagger and puts it in his belt. Then he takes his place next to Mordred. He will ensure that Arthur will die today.

Suddenly, the crowd forms a lane to the stone circle. A young man walks through. They stare at at him curiously. It is Merlin. As Mordred recognizes him, he smiles masterfully. "Merlin or should I call you Emrys? Now you show yourself after all." And also Arthur turns his head towards him and looks at him. He shakes his head. He whispers: "Go home. Save yourself. Save Gwen and Camelot." But Merlin doesn't even think to go home. In front of the stone circle he stops and smiles at his King. "I'm not leaving without you." Then Mordred makes a step between the two friends. "You! How can you dare to appear here! You are the servant of a murderer! The servant of the King! And a sorcerer! How many of our kind did you see die? You're just a traitor, nothing more." Merlin smiles. "No Mordred. The traitor's you." He looks into the still paralyzed crowd.

"Wizards, families, friends .. the man who you trust here has decided your death. While you stand here and watch the sacrifice of the King, outside the camp a large army is forming. The army is already going to attack here! They will do everything to save their King." A murmur goes through the crowd. "What are you thinking? That you can kidnap and sacrifice their King without that they will do something? Do you think they stand by and watch him die? How can you be so gullible? How can you be so blind?"

He looks at Mordred. "Instead, you trust him? Mordred is pure hatred. Your life means nothing to him. The messenger who King Lot has sent, was killed and tied onto his horse. Do you really think he will be able to defend you against an entire army? Does he want that at all? All that he wants is revenge. He wants Arthur's death. He wants Camelot's downfall. And for this he will stop at nothing! If the army attacks here, you'll all die. You will die and finally seal the downfall of Camelot. That's what he wants. And you're helping him." He shakes his head.

Mordred feels backed into a corner. "Don't believe him! I promised to free you all and that's what I do. I free you from the tyranny of the Pendragons! And I will defend you against the army. These men have no chance against us. We will destroy them." He has his confidence back. Satisfied, he smiles. Until Havgan enters the stone circle. "Friends. You know me. Wasn't my advice always important? Then listen to me now. Mordred is not your friend. He has told me earlier, that you don't interest him. It doesn't interest him, whether you'll die or not. He won't defend us. All he wants is the power of ritual and Camelot's downfall."

Then he turns to Merlin. "But this one." He points with his stick at Merlin. "He has won the trust of the King. All these years he has worked to bring back the magic. At Arthur's side, he has helped to create a fair and just kingdom. For his sake the King has changed the law. We should give the King the opportunity to cancel the law definitively. We can end this war of the old and the new religion here and now for all times. Trust him! He trusts his King." Another murmur goes through the crowd. "Friends. He is Emrys. He is the one who was announced to us many years ago. Give him and his King a chance. I know that the suffering can't be undone. But today we can prevent further suffering."

Mordred looks angrily at the old druid. "You want to free the King? Then go and get him!" Havgan just smiles. "I'm not a fool Mordred. I know the secret of the stone. I will not try to free the King within the stone circle. I won't give the stone power about my magic." Mordred sparkles furiously at the old man. Murmur rises. The people demand the release of the King. Mordred is stunned. He looks at Alvarr and whispers into his ear: "Kill him! Kill the King! "Alvarr looks at him. "But what about the constellation?" "Go to the devil with the constellation! The main thing is that Arthur is dead! The sacrifice will also work without the constellation. The power gain is then indeed lower, but that doesn't matter." Alvarr looks satisfied at him. Then he takes a step back to the sacrificial stone. Meanwhile, Mordred takes the floor.

"Friends! Don't believe this old fool more than me! I'm your new leader. Look, I even have the King's sword." He pulls the sword out of his belt. Merlin didn't get distracted by Mordred and his beautiful spectacle. Sceptically he observes Alvarr. When he pulls a dagger out of his belt to push it into Arthur's chest, Merlin raises his hands and his eyes change their color. With full force Alvarr flies through the air and is thrown against a tree. He is dead. The dagger slips out of his hand to the ground. At the same time there was an outcry by the masses. "Mordred, I won't let you kill Arthur." Then he turns to the people. "Now you have seen what he really wants. Your opinion doesn't care. All he wants is Arthur's death."


	8. Chapter 8

Angrily Mordred looks around. His plan seems doomed to fail. But he still has an advantage. Merlin can't enter the stone circle. With the sword in his hand he walks around the sacrificial stone. "I'm trying to complete the ritual to save us all! Only if I'm strong enough, I can stop the army! And what are you doing? You protect the man who has banned the magic for years." Merlin shakes his head. "No Mordred. I don't protect only the King. I protect the people here. Give me the King. Let him go. Only then we will be able to stop the army." Mordred laughs out loud. "And do you really believe then Camelot and King Lot don't attack? No, they will attack anyway. Because it is their chance to destroy us."

Merlin raises his hands. Aloud, he calls out to the crowd. "I promise , if you let Arthur go, nothing will happen to you. The army will go home without to attack. I have the Queen's word. She doesn't want this war." Mordred smiles nasty. "Fine. You want me so stop? But you can't. I will perform the ritual." He raises the sword of the King again. "And I'm going to use the most powerful weapon of all. A sword forged in the dragon's breath." He wields the sword to kill Arthur with it. But he can't. Merlin has reacted and raised his hands. With all his power he fights against it. He keeps the sword in the air. He fights against Mordred strength. His eyes light up.

Opposed Mordred tries grimly to push the sword into the King's body. But it doesn't move. Instead, it now pulls on his arm. He has trouble to hold this sword. The pull is getting stronger. He can't stand it. Even with all its magic, he is not strong enough. With another small gesture Merlin has done it. The sword slides out of Mordred's hand. It flies through the air to slip in Merlin's hand. He holds it. Mordred lowers his arms. Horrified, he takes a few steps back. Merlin's eyes have returned to his normal color. He breathes through. He has done it. He has the sword of the King back in his hands. He smiles as he looks at it. And now he will also free the King.

Mordred uses this small moment. With a small gesture, he raises the sacrificial dagger, which lay on the floor next to Alvarrs feet. And with another movement of his hand it flies in the direction of Arthur. Before Merlin can react, it pierces the chest of the King. With wide eyes, Arthur shouts bloodcurdling. A glow leaves his chest. His soul leaves his body. Motionless, the King remains on the stone.

Shocked, Merlin goes down to his knees. He still can't enter the stone circle. But Arthur needs him. He has to save him. It's too late. He falls to the ground. All his powers seem to have left him. Powerless and helpless, he collapses. With tears in his eyes, he looks over at Arthur. Desperate, he calls his name. "Arthur! Arthur!" But the King doesn't move. He can't feel him. He feels neither his presence before him, nor the presence in his mind. Everything he feels is infinite emptiness.


	9. Chapter 9

Mordred stands next to them and grins. Fascinated, he watches the spectacle. Fascinated, he sees how the soul of the great King unites with the souls of his two previous sacrifices. They glow like fireflies in the dark. They circle each other. Together they rise and try to catch each other until they eventually sink back down to eye level. Mordred stretches out his hand. He can touch them. Soft as snowflakes in the winter they touch his hand. At the same time an incredible sense of power flows through his body. So incredibly strong, so incredibly wonderful. Then the souls rise again for a last dance. They fly away to find themselves again in a circle in the light of the stars and the moon. They are dancing a perfect round dance.

As the first of the souls touches Mordred's hand again, once again power flows through his body. He feels as it flows into him. It flows out of the soul. It flows into his fingers, passes through his hand and flows up his arms. Up into his dead soul.

Merlin falls to the ground. His body trembles. Something sucks everything out of him. He feels how everything flows out of him. How his soul desperately struggles to hold his life together. He feels how his memories leave him, how his feelings leave him. Images of people appear to which he can't remember the name. This is Gaius. Merlin stretches out his hand to hold him. Or not? Who is that? There is a feeling that he knows this man. There is a feeling that there is something special what connects them. Then even this feeling and this image are disappeared. Merlin screams. He screams to fill this emptiness. He screams for security and love, for affection and understanding, for confidence and loyalty, for everything that makes him Merlin.

Mordred smiles. He looks down at Merlin. "It's too late Merlin. Arthurs soul has left his body. The ritual is in full progress. I've already absorbed the first of the souls."

Merlin still screams. Something tugs at him, something tugs at his soul. One part tugs him in one direction. He wants to follow it. He wants to follow the images. He wants to follow his memories. The other part tugs him in another direction. He just wants to die. His soul is torn. As if it were a large cloth, from which everyone wants to grab a shred to take it along. Every memory that fades, every feeling that leaves, tears a part of his soul. Emptiness, there is nothing but emptiness. Emptiness and darkness. Merlin's eyes are open. He stares into the night.

The second of the souls lands on Mordred's hand. Again he feels the tremendous power that flows through his body. "Do you feel that Merlin? Do you feel how I absorb the magic? Do you feel how it tears you at the same time? Merlin, everything you did was for nothing. Arthur is dead and Camelot will be destroyed. It's over." He laughs out loud. "How does it feel to see how everything you love is doomed to die?"

But Merlin doesn't feel anything more. And he doesn't see anything more. He sees neither the stars nor the moon. He sees neither Mordred, nor the dead body of his friend lying on the sacrificial stone. He sees neither the dancing soul of his beloved King, nor the shadow that rises above it. He screams. He screams, because that is all, he has left. Until even this ebbs. Motionlessly, he remains lying. His empty eyes stare at the sky.

The people around the stone circle have retreated. Stunned, they look at each other. They try to understand what happened. Stunned, they look down at the motionless body of the young wizard. Stunned, they look up at the dead body of the King. They close their eyes to forget everything they have seen in the last few minutes. They take each other in their arms. They mourn. Tears running down their faces. Yes, they wanted freedom. Yes, at the beginning they wanted Arthur's death. But they never wanted this horror.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mordred stop it! Don't you see what you're causing?" Havgan bends down to Merlin. Mordred only laughs. Selfconfident he stands there. Because the third soul, Arthur's soul is still hovering high up in the air, Mordred also leaves the stone circle. He is sure of himself. Scornfully, he looks down at Merlin. "There he is your Emrys. What has he brought you? Nothing! What were they worth all your prophecies? Nothing!" He laughs loud and nasty. Havgan looks up at him. Then he takes the sword of the King out of Merlin's hands and walks up to Mordred. "I will put an end to it. I'll prevent that you absorbe the third soul." Mordred grins. "You can't. And you know it."

Havgan smiles. "You've made a mistake. You've left the stone circle. You are out of the reach of the sacrificial stone. The stone doesn't protect you here." He raises the sword. Immediately, Mordred retreats. His laughter passed away. But he can't go far. The people around them form a circle around him. He can't escape. "Mordred, you know that this sword can kill you. It can kill what's already dead!" When the old druid takes a swing, Mordred's eyes light up. And in front of everyone he dissolves. They look around. He's gone. Disappeared.

Havgan goes back down on his knees close to Merlin. Pelleas also kneels down next to him. "Is he dead?" Havgan shakes his head. "No, his body lives. But it is an empty shell. The ritual is so powerful. It has torn his soul." Pelleas shakes his head sadly. "But it was not finished! Mordred hasn't yet absorbed Arthur's soul!" Havgan shakes his head. "Maybe his soul is still hanging on by a thread. But no more. There is nothing I can do. Nothing." Then he looks over at the lifeless body of the King and his soul floating in the air. "Go Pelleas. Find King Lot and the Queen of Camelot. Tell them that we won't defend ourselves. Tell them that their King and his sorcerer are dead." He puts the sword in Pelleas hands. "Take this with you. Give it to the Queen."

Pelleas stands up and wipes a tear from the corner of his eye. Then he takes the sword of the King and walks over to Arthur. Gently, he looks down at him. "I'm sorry. I wished I could have done more for you. But I don't even have the power to open your shackles." He shakes his head sadly and takes a step backwards. The lonely soul floats above the lifeless body of the King. "Havgan? What happens now with his soul?" The old man looks over at Pelleas. "The soul will become weaker and finally dissolve. It is no longer tied to the ritual since Mordred is gone. Only he would have been able to absorb it. I hope Arthur's soul will find its peace."

Angry and sad at the same time, Pelleas wields the sword in his hand. Just when he wants to turn away, it starts to glow. Or better the marks of the Old Religion start to glow. They reflect the moonlight and the light of the stars. In shock Pelleas drops the sword to the ground and retreats. Something flew over him. Just for a moment he saw it. Just for a moment he felt it. The hot breath of the dragon. Like a stream it flows through the air.

It creates a swirl that takes the King's soul with it. Slowly, it slides down and touches the breast of the King. Slowly, it slides into. Until it is disappeared in the King's breast.

Then there is silence. Until as if by magic the iron shackles on Arthur's arms and legs open. Then it is dark. Until the torches around them burn up brightly. The people hold their breath. Then they hear it. A beat of wings so powerful to generate wind. Then they see it. A dragon flies over the glade again. A dragon so powerful and beautiful. Then it's over. Aithusa is gone.

Havgan has stared spellbound to the sacrificial stone. A dragon flew over them and has blessed Arthur with his breath.

Arthur feels the pain in his chest. The dagger is still in it. He takes it with his left hand and pulls it out. Blood seeps out of the wound. It is not too deep. He opens his eyes and looks into the sky. It is night. Did he dream? Or was he really dead? Is he still dead? He raises his right hand. His wrists ache from the shackles which had cut into his flesh. No. He's alive. Slowly, he sits up. Majestically, he sits on the sacrificial stone. Slowly, he looks around.

Hundreds of people are standing around him. Men, women, children. He tries to get up, but he reels. The efforts of the last few days have left their marks. Pelleas takes heart and walks to him to hold him. The King smiles gratefully at him. "Pelleas?" The boy nods. "Pelleas, finish what you started. Run and inform the Queen and King Lot. Bring them to me." Pelleas nods. Arthur has his legs now under control. He can stand alone. Pelleas looks at him. Then he turns around and runs of the glade into the woods, towards the army.


	11. Chapter 11

Still unsteady on his feet, Arthur looks around. Hundreds of people stare at him with wide eyes. Hundreds of people are still paralyzed. They look up at the King, who stands in the center of the stone circle in the light of torches. Arthur still looks around. He sees their frightened faces. He takes a step towards them, but they shrink back from him. They still fear him. Arthur sighs. It doesn't help. He needs Merlin by his side. Only he can take away their fear. He looks for him. Where is he?

He closes his eyes and calls his friend in his mind: "Merlin? Merlin, where are you? Show yourself!" But the wizard doesn't answer. Arthur tries it again. This time with more emphasis. "Merlin! Show yourself! Immediately! I need your help here!" But Merlin still doesn't respond. Instead, people stare at him now even more anxious than before. So the king takes the floor: "Did you see Merlin? Where is he and why isn't he here with me?" Embarrassed, the people look down on the ground. Nobody dares to look at the King. Now Arthur gets a bit queasy. "What is going on here? Why no one wants to talk to me? I promise that I won't harm you. But I need some answers now!" Slowly angry he continues to walk towards the crowd.

Suddenly, the crowd forms an alley. An old man appears, the People stand in a circle around him. Arthur looks at him. "You?" Havgan nods. "I have bad news. Merlin is .. his soul is lost." Arthur swallows. "I don't believe this. Merlin is so powerful .. " But the silence around him frightens him. He runs to the old druid, who bends down to Merlin again. "Merlin? Merlin! What happened? Come on tell me!" The old man shakes his head. "At the moment as Mordred started to absorb the souls, Merlin's soul is torn by the magic distortion."

Arthur looks at him stunned. "What?" Havgan sighs. "The magic distortion was too big for him. He is a creature of magic. We all have felt the magic distortion, but for him, the pain must have been unbearable. I hope he hasn't suffered too much." Horrified, Arthur looks at him. "You hope that he hasn't suffered too much? You are lying! .. I can't believe it." He kneels down next to Merlin. "He's still breathing. He's not dead. What are you telling me?" Lovingly, he strokes Merlin's face. "Merlin? Merlin, can you hear me? I'll take you home. Gaius will know what is wrong with you. He'll find a way to heal you." A tear runs down his cheeks.

Merlin looks terrible. Every color is drained from his face. He is pale. And his lips are blue. "He freezes. We have to cover him." Arthur looks at Havgan. "I need a blanket immediately. Don't you see that he freezes?" The King takes Merlin's hands in his own. They are cold as ice. "No ... no .." The eyes of the wizard are still open. But they are empty. They stare into the sky without to see something. Every shine is gone. Arthur looks up. "How could this happen? I don't understand."

Havgan rises. "The magic distortion has torn his soul. There is nothing left we can do. He's just a mortal shell which will follow his soul tonight." Arthur shakes his head. "No! No! I won't let that happen. What do I have to do? What do I have to do to save him? The ritual was not yet completed. How can it tear him? I know that he is strong. He's stronger than he looks. There must be something of him left. There still must be something of him in this body."

The old man looks at the people who are around them. "I'm afraid you and I, we can do nothing. Should there indeed be something of him left inside, even we all together aren't powerful enough to find it and bring it back." Arthur shakes his head again. "Does that mean I've lost him? This can't be .. this can't be .." Another tear runs down his cheeks. He looks back to Merlin. "Where is the blanket? He still needs a blanket! He'll freeze to death!"

He looks around at the people. Nobody moves. Hardly anyone dares to breathe. Desperately, Arthur holds Merlin. "I warm you. I won't let you freeze to death." And with a quick movement he pulls the motionless body of Merlin to his chest. He puts his arms around him and holds him. "Everything will be fine. I promise you. Everything will be fine."


	12. Chapter 12

As Pelleas leaves the forest, he hardly believes his eyes. It's an hour before midnight. And in front of him stand hundreds of knights and soldiers. They are ready to attack. He looks around. Where are the Queen and King Lot? Where will he find them? He swings a stick on which he has tied a white cloth. He walks slowly towards the army. Halfway up, a rider comes towards him. He rides a proud steed. His long hair flies in the wind. His red cape of Camelot shines. It's Sir Gwaine. Quickly he rides towards Pelleas. Pelleas holds his breath in shock. The rider stops in front of him. His horse rears up. Impatiently the horse prances in front of the young druid.

"Who are you and what do you want? Why are you carrying this with you?" Pelleas swallows. "My name is Pelleas." He takes a deep breath and explains in a trembling voice: "Arthur Pendragon sent me. He wants me to tell the Queen of Camelot and King Lot something." The knight looks down at the boy. He rides around him, grabs him and throws him on his horse. "Fine. Then we should hurry." In gallop he crosses the field, passes the army and stops in front of a tent. There, Pelleas slipes to the ground.

When the young druid looks up, he looks into the faces of the Queen of Camelot, King Lot and several unknown knights. Before he can say anything, Sir Gwaine jumps off his horse and pulls him to his feet. "My Lady, Your Highness. The young man here has something to tell." Then he beats him hard on the back, that Pelleas tumbles. Gwen makes a step forward. Her eyes are angry and cold as ice. "So? What do you have to say? Hurry up!"

Pelleas feels uncomfortable. "I .. King Arthur sent me .." A sigh of relief goes through the row. "Arthur?" The look on Gwen's face turns instantly softer. "What did he say? Where is he and how is he?" Pelleas takes heart. "The King wants you to come to him. The camp will surrender. Mordred is gone. Arthur Pendragon awaits you at the stone circle." The Queen takes a deep breath. Happy she looks into King Lot's face. "Merlin really did it. He was able to convince the people." She looks back at Pelleas. "This are good news. But where is Merlin and why didn't he come himself to tell us that?"

Sadly and embarrassed, the young druid looks to the ground. Now Sir Gwaine is alarmed. "What is it? What is with Merlin?" Pelleas sobs. He whispers. "He is almost dead. His soul .." He can't go on. Tears run down his face. The tension of the past hour falls away. He can't hold back the tears no more. Exhausted, he drops to his knees. Sir Gwaine turns around and in a single short motion he jumps on his horse and gallops across the field towards the forest and the stone circle. Gwen wants to say something, but she knows that the knight won't listen to her now.

The Queen looks at King Lot. "Your Highness. We should ride into the camp and see what's going on." King Lot nods. "I agree with you." Together Queen, King Lot, the knights jump on their horses and ride towards the camp.

In the camp a few people are standing on the road. They look intimidated and scared. Nobody attacks the riders. Nobody resists. Sir Leon takes a deep breath. "Oh, God. Merlin was right! If we had attacked here, we would have caused a bloodbath. These are indeed almost only women and children. And even the men aren't warriors. He shakes his head. Silently they cross the camp.


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur is still kneeling on the floor and holds Merlin in his arms. Someone has brought a blanket and placed it around the magician. But it doesn't help. His condition hasn't improved. Merlin doesn't move. Instead, his breathing and his pulse slow down. Step by step, the body follows Merlin's soul. Arthur looks desperately around. "Do something! What is all this magic good for if it can't save the people? If it can't save Merlin?" He looks back down at Merlin in his still wide opened eyes.

"Merlin.. Merlin.. where are you? Come back to me. I know that there is still a part of you inside your body. You said you'd never leave me."

As the King hears the trampling of a horse, he looks up. Sir Gwaine is galloping through the woods and stops in the stone circle. He quickly jumps off his horse and kneels down beside Arthur. "Merlin? Merlin, say something!" But the magician doesn't react to Sir Gwaine.

The knight looks into Arthur's eyes. "Quick. Put him on my horse. I'll bring him to Gaius. I have the fastest horse here. I'll be in Camelot before dawn." Arthur nods. As he wants to get up, suddenly Havgan is back in front of him. "This is pointless. You can't save him. Merlin will die. You should say goodbye to him. No one can do anything for him. No physician in the world can treat that."

Sir Gwaine grabs the old druid on his clothes. "You! What do you know! Shall we stand by and watch him die? Oh no. We will save him. We will find a way." Havgan shakes his head. "The only one who would perhaps be powerful enough to save him, is the Lady of Avalon. But to get there, it's far too late. Take my advice to heart and say goodbye. He has maybe half an hour, not more." Arthur kneels back to Merlin on the floor. "No, tell me that's not true!" He shouts at Havgan." That can not be true!"

Merlin's body starts to cramp again. His breathing is barely noticeable. Arthur grabs him with both hands and shakes him. He yells at him. "Merlin! Merlin! Wake up! Wake up, please!" But Merlin doesn't react.

Meanwhile, Gwen and King Lot arrived. With one view they comprehend the situation. With one view they realize the truth in Pelleas words. Gwen jumps off her horse and kneels down next to Arthur. "Arthur? Arthur? You have to say goodbye. You must let him go!"

Arthur shakes his head. He is hardly able to reply, he only whispers. His voice sounds husky. "No. .. I won't. I won't let him go." He looks at Gwen. He shouts loudly. "No!" Gwen reaches out to Merlin. Carefully, she touched his cold cheeks. Carefully, she strokes his cold hands. "Arthur? Merlin means to me just as much as he means to you. He is important to all of us. But there is nothing you can do. Say good-bye."

Stubbornly Arthur shakes his head again. He looks up at Havgan and yells at him: "Do something! Save him!" But Havgan slowly makes a step backwards. He whispers: "I would give my life if I could save his. But I can't."

Gwen looks at Gwaine and nods to him. Then she stands up and turns to the crowd. "I beg you, go into your tents. Nobody will harm you." The confused people look at the Queen. But then they leave one after the other. Also the Queen and her companions make a few steps backwards. Within sight of the King they stop.

What remains are a King and his dying servant. A King and his dying wizard. A man and his dying friend.


	14. Chapter 14

Arthur strokes a strand of hair out of Merlin's face. "I'm gonna miss you my friend. But I swear I'll never forget you. I thank you for everything you've done for me and Camelot. Without you all this wouldn't have been possible." Another tear runs over his cheeks. He sobs barely audible. "And the law about magic, I'll abolish it. I promise. Do you hear that? Magic will not be banished anymore." He pauses again. "I just wished you could experience it. I wished you could see it. I wished you were there when I rip this law." He sobs quietly again. "Goodbye .."

He pressed his forehead against the forehead of his friend. The sobbing has become a cry. Tear after tear run down his face. One of the tears drips onto his chest, onto his amulet, onto his crystal ..

Suddenly, at the very moment as the tear touches the crystal, it starts to glow. It rises, it floats towards the sky and pulls the chain located at Arthur's neck. At the level of Arthur's eyes the crystal stops. Arthur puts Merlin on the floor. Then he takes his chain from his neck. The crystal seems to stand in the air. It still shines. It shines as on the day as Arthur returned from the Isle of Avalon. It shines like in the Crystal Cave. It projects a light to the floor.

Like a vision suddenly a woman appears there. She is bathed in brilliant light and looks down at Arthur kneeling on the floor and his sorcerer lying beside him. She is beautiful. She is perfect. She is dressed entirely in white. Her skin is pale. Her hair is white and shines. She looks like a human and yet .. she is different ... She is perfect. She shines with grandeur, that it causes a shiver. All who remained stare at her with an open mouth. Nobody dares to move.

Arthur bows. "Mistress of the island, Lady of Avalon." The woman smiles. "I see that you remember me Arthur Pendragon." Her voice is sweet and scary at the same time. It is loud, like an echo it resonates from all directions. She looks around. Also the others bow now. Arthur rises and faces her. "My friend dies. You are the only one who can possibly save him." The woman nods. "I know. You have waited a long time to call me, Arthur Pendragon. I can not leave my island. But this one crystal can bring forth my reflection. A reflection that I once locked in here."

She looks into Arthur's eyes. "I've been waiting for this day Arthur Pendragon. Starting today, it will be allowed to chose freely. Everyone is allowed to follow his religion. And everyone is allowed to use his magic." She looks around. "This is my condition. Maybe I can save the young wizard. But in return I demand a promise. A promise that you'll allow magic in Camelot." Arthur nods. "I promise."

She nods almost imperceptibly. Angelically, she makes a step towards Arthur and Merlin. Like the crystal itself, she seems to float. Then she bends down to Merlin. "The wizard is very weak. His soul is pulled apart like a net. It is kept by a single thread. Without my help, he will die. This magic is as old as I'm. I have to renew the net of his soul. I have to weave it again."

She gets up and begins to sing. Like a siren, she raises her voice. She creates a melody. A melody so incredibly beautiful, it instantly brings a smile to every face of those who listen. So incredibly beautiful, that even flowers wake up at night. So incredibly beautiful, that eventhe sun stretches to catch a glimpse.

When the sun rays touch the lifeless body of Merlin in the middle of the night, he is also rising up. He floats in the air. Lifeless his arms and legs hang down. The Lady of Avalon bends over him and closes his lips with a kiss. When her lips touch his lips, the young wizard breathes audibly. The sun disappears, it's dark again. And yet it is not. Merlin itself glows from within. The woman, or rather the reflection fades. It dissolves and becomes a fog, which wraps around Merlin's body.

With each breath, Merlin breathes in the fog. With each breath, his breathing gets stronger. With each breath, his complexion normalises. With each breath, his body warms up. With each breath, a part of the fog disappears in Merlin's body until it has been absorbed completely by Merlin.

Merlin slides slowly to the floor. The fog, the reflection, the woman, it is gone. What remains is an empty frame of an amulet. The crystal is dissolved.

Still all are paralyzed and look down at Merlin. Still they can barely comprehend what just happened. Only Havgan has experienced the moment consciously. With tears in his eyes he goes to Arthur and whispers into his ear. "My Lord. You did it. You saved him." Arthur looks around at the old man. Havgan nods and smiles. Arthur kneels down next to Merlin and holds his hand. Quietly, he calls him: "Merlin? Merlin, do you hear me?"

Merlin slowly opens his eyes and looks at Arthur. He touches his head and sits up. His head hurts. And he can't remember what happened. Confused, he looks at his King. Arthur just smiles. Then he looks into the night sky and whispers almost inaudibly: "Thank you." Merlin is still too stunned to say anything. Arthur takes his friend's head in his hands and smiles at him. Another tear runs over his cheek. A tear of happiness.

When suddenly cheers rise, both realize that they aren't alone. Behind them are the Queen of Camelot, King Lot and the knights. Around them hundreds of people have closed the circle and cheer joyfully. Arthur stands up and pulls Merlin with him. Now Sir Gwaine occurs and takes Merlin in his arms.

Now the feast is indeed a feast. Just at the moment of the constellation, druids and wizards, knights and kings are celebrating side by side until sunrise.


	15. Chapter 15

Merlin enters the chambers of his King. He has fire wood in his arms. It's cold. He carefully stacks the pieces of wood in the fireplace. Without thinking, he raises his hand over the wood. As his eyes change color, the wood burns. Instantly the room warms. He smiles. Then he rises and begins to clean the room. He shakes the blankets and changes the sheets.

His king has approached unnoticed and stands in the doorway. He also smiles. "I didn't think,that you're still doing something without magic. I thought, you now do everything with a small movement of your hand. Now that the magic is not banned." Merlin turns to his King. He shakes his head. "I still have two hands to work." He grins.

Arthur, meanwhile, makes a few steps towards him. In front of him, perhaps a hand's width away, he stops and looks into his eyes. "Manservant, physician, dragonlord and court sorcerer." He smiles. "Hard to believe." "Merlin nods." Indeed." Arthur surrounds him and takes his chair in front of his desk.

"Too bad, that I couldn't convince Pelleas to stay. I'm sure he would have been a great servant. So completely different than you. What is? Don't stand around there that lazy. The sheets are waiting." He grins. And Merlin grins back. Yes, indeed a pity. Now you have to be content with me again." Both look at each other. Arthur sighs and adds: "Yes, and shame that Sir Gwaine has left us again. But his duties have called." Merlin also sighs. "Yes, my only true friend. Really a shame." At the same time his eyes shine so happy, they say something completely different.

Arthur laughs out loud. "You can always visit him." Merlin still grins. "And leave you here alone? Certainly not." He looks around in the room. "To clean up the mess, that you would cause in the meantime, I would need weeks. Or indeed my magic. No thanks, I prefer to stay with you." Arthur smiles. "And what about King Lot? He still wants you as his court physician. Even more since he knows what you are able to." Merlin shakes his head. "That would be worse. I can hardly let you run around naked. Or did you learned to dress yourself?" He smiles broadly.

Arthur leans back in his chair. "Go back to your work before I put you in the stocks." Merlin laughs happily. "Nice to see you are well." He smiles, then turns back to the bed sheets. The King sits on his chair and watches him relaxed. The King and his servant. The King and his sorcerer. The King and his friend.


End file.
